Waning Stars Fade at the Wake of DEATH
by Darktiger2
Summary: The past will eventually catch up with you, child. You cannot hide forever. Rated for Character death.


Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am back and with a story about Daisuke!!!!! ^____^ I  
LOVE Dai-chan! He's sooo cute!!!  
Oh, and sadly, I don't own DN Angel or Daisuke... NOOOOOOOOO Dai-  
chan!!!!T__________________T  
  
He sat in front of his canvas. Holding an old paintbrush, he dipped it  
into black. He sighed and gently placed the brush on a medium-sized white  
paper. He stopped painting, when a strand of his hair fell in front of his  
face. He gazed at I a little, before wiping a tear off his face. As he  
did so, he caught a glance at his reflection on a piece of broken glass  
from across the room. He had long ago broke a mirror when the last person  
he loved, left.  
  
~ As falling petals wander through the wind,  
The last tear of a storm evanesced,  
And through dying flame a small star meanders,  
As if drifting through a mere memory, ~  
  
Now the reflection showed an image of a young man. Pale face, fiery red  
hair, eyes orange and hallow with big gray sacs under them. He hadn't  
slept in weeks. He just didn't feel like it. Sometimes, he forgot to eat  
too. Daisuke sighed and looked back at the painting. He frowned. He  
needed red.  
  
~ And thus, as the last strand of a dream ebbs away,  
A cold wind blows in the darkest of twilight,  
Choking away the final cry of despair,  
And waning stars fade at the wake of death, ~  
  
He looked down at his pains, before realizing he had used them all. So sad.  
This was his last paper too, come to think of it. He could always buy  
some more....  
Daisuke chuckled at that thought. Buy? What with? He had no money  
anymore. He could always ask his mother...No. Now she didn't even buy  
clothes for him, much less lend him any. No, only Dark could have that  
privilege. Dark...He hadn't thought of him in weeks. What memories that  
brought back... Daisuke frowned. This was no time to sink into the past.  
What once was, was. Daisuke turned back to the painting. Red. That was  
what he was looking for. Something to use as a substitute for red...  
  
~ Sadly, ever so sadly, a petal brushes against water,  
And a warm hear starts to beat coldly,  
The shell of a once known memory disintegrates,  
As lost souls stray across the sky in search of home, ~  
  
He looked around his room in vain. There was nothing like that in his  
room. Just dust and junk and his old paintings stacked and thrown all  
over. Daisuke sighed and walked over to his desk. Opening a drawer, he  
began to rummage through. He soon found what he was looking for. A red  
colored pencil. Daisuke frowned again. The tip was broken. Oh, well. He  
turned to go back to his canvas, but a picture caught his eye. It had Risa  
and Riku standing by a cherry tree. Risa and Riku...Risa had run off with  
another guy, while Riku started dating Dark. Amazing why he kept that  
picture still...  
  
~ And thus, as the last strand of a dream ebbs away,  
A cold wind blows in the darkest of twilight,  
Choking away the final cry of despair,  
And waning stars fade at the wake of death, ~  
  
Daisuke frowned and turned away. He was getting too deep in his memories.  
Sometimes, they were best forgotten. He sat back down in front of his  
canvas. He sighed and picked up a shard of glass. His pencil sharpener  
had broken ages ago... Now he had to relay on the old way of doing it, by  
hand.  
  
~ A once red petal sinks to oblivion,  
As a star drifts to a long-awaited rest,  
And a shattered soul is forever cursed to meaner a lonely road,  
While a stone cold heart turns to dust, ~  
  
Without noticing it, his mind began to wander, wander to the past. They  
had found a necklace on one of their trips and it turned out to grant  
wishes. Dark had immediately wished that they would be two. And with that,  
Daisuke's life began to fall apart. First, Risa and Riku left him, then  
Dark began to push him around and bully him until he finally got tired of  
him and took up ignoring Daisuke completely. After that, Grandfather  
passed away. Mother began to care more about Dark and forgot that Daisuke  
was there too. Father too forgot about Daisuke. Sometimes, Daisuke  
wondered if his father remembered that he was his REAL son, not Dark.  
Satoshi took up chasing Dark and forgot about him. Krad had terrorized him  
at first before going off to terrorize others. Daisuke quit school after  
that. He spent the rest of the days in his room, painting. Just painting...  
  
~ And thus, as the last strand of a dream ebbs away,  
A cold wind blows in the darkest of twilight,  
Choking away the final cry of despair,  
And waning stars fade at the wake of death, ~  
  
Daisuke gasped out loud. He had gotten so caught up in his memories that  
he had accidentally cut himself with the glass. Daisuke stared at the cut  
as blood slowly seeped through. He suddenly smiled. He had found the  
color red he wanted. Dropping the pencil, he raised he piece of glass and  
cut his wrist. Then, grabbing his paintbrush, he slowly wiped away the  
blood with it and began to paint again. He did this again and again, each  
time cutting deeper.  
  
~ A sinking petal fades into an abyss of blue,  
As a moribund nebula shudders in one last sigh,  
Quintessence of a soul is doomed to keep failing,  
And the fragment of the heart that knows how to beat, wanes, ~  
  
He began to feel faint. Not now! He told himself, the painting needs to be  
finished...but he couldn't help it. Vivid memories of the past began to  
flash before his eyes and his head began to feel light. His eyes blurred  
and it was hard to concentrate anymore. But Daisuke bit his lip and kept  
painting. He was almost done...Just a few more strokes...One more  
stroke...and....DONE!!! Yes! His masterpiece was completed! Now to look at  
it...but dizziness kicked in and he collapsed on the floor. His breathing  
came in ragged gasps before quieting...  
  
~And thus, as the last strand of a dream ebbs away,  
A cold wind blows in the darkest of twilight,  
Choking away the final cry of despair,  
And waning stars fade at the wake of death, ~  
  
The painting was truly beautiful. The background was deep black and in the  
center was a rose. It was floating in midair and waning. Deep red petals  
were gracefully falling from it and falling, falling, falling, into the  
black abyss below. A little drop of red slid down from one of the petals.  
It slid down the canvas and dripped down towards the ground. It landed on  
a pale hand lying on the floor, seeming as if reaching for the canvas. The  
little red drop hesitated for a second, before sliding off the hand and  
landing on the floor with a small "Plop" . All the while, the hand did not  
move. Nor did the body that was connected to it.  
  
~ In the wake of death.... ~  
  
OWARI.....  
  
WHAAAAAAAAA! I killed Dai-chan!!!!! Nooooooooo!!!!! T____T  
The poem, "Waning stars fade at the wake of death" belongs to ME. Please  
do not steal it, for then I will be very angry. BEWARE THE ANGRY  
TIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anyway...Please R&R!!!! ^__^ 


End file.
